wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Spin-Dig Galaxy
The Spin-Dig Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Most of its planets are made of dirt. Mario can find and use the Spin Drill to dig through the ground of these planets and get to different sides of them. He can also enter underground areas. Digga-Leg is the boss of this galaxy. To unlock this galaxy, get 3 Power Stars, and any star from the Yoshi Star Galaxy. Planets Starting Planet This planet is small planet made entirely of dirt. There are three towers of dirt with different heights that can only be reached if Mario finds a Spin Drill, and uses it over three marked spots that lead to the towers. The highest tower of the planet has a Launch Star. The planet also has a 1-Up Mushroom enclosed in a steel cage on one tower and a number of Coins on another dirt tower. During the "Digga-Leg's Planet" mission, there are Diggas on this planet, and during the "Silver Stars Down Deep" mission, there are Cosmic Clones and Piranha Plants on the planet. Drill Zone Planet This planet looks like a double sized, peanut-shaped platform that has two sides surrounded by a tall steel fence. Mario must, once again, use the Spin Drill to access the other side of the planet. In the upper side there are two high towers of dirt, a small, round, iron platform and two Twirlips. On the lower side, there are two towers, in which one is connected to another one on the planet's upper side. Over them, Mario can find a Luma that turns into a Launch Star and a Comet Medal. Steel Ring Planet This planet is a ring-shaped platform of steel blocks surrounding a Black Hole. Some giant Used Blocks can be found around the ring and are connected to it by yellow platfroms the appear and disappear at times. Over these blocks, Mario can find a Midway Point, Teleporter, and a Launch Star. A 1-Up Mushroom can be found as well over two yellow platforms. Twirlips are found here. Dirt Tower Planet This planet is similar to the Starting Planet, however, it is covered in gray dirt and only has one tower, which gives the planet the shape of a pear. Mario must use the Spin Drill to dig through the ground, and go to the hollow center to find a number of Coins. Inside the planet, there is a hole, where Mario uses his Spin Drill to go to the top of the tower. A few Goombas are found on this planet. Digga-Leg Planet This planet is a small, circular planet where the boss, Digga-Leg, awaits Mario. When on this planet, Mario must move to the sides of the planet, as if in a two-dimensional environment during the battle with Digga-Leg. Some black and yellowe security bars decorate the planet and two Spin Drills are found lying here. Purple Cylinder Planet In the second mission, Mario uses a Beanstalk from the Starting Planet, to swing this planet. At the top, there is a Warp Pipe and a Teleporter. Inside the first part of the planet there are Spin Drills and Diggas. Mario must navigate their way through the dirt by aiming for the corners in the walls to turn and get to another Warp Pipe. In the second area, there are three levels of dirt with Amps beneath them. Mario must drill at the right time to avoid the Amps, and get to the bottom safely. Then, Mario must take another Warp Pipe at the bottom of the Purple Cylinder Planet, where there is a Launch Star encased in an Item Crystal and Star Bits. Square Planet This planet is shaped like a square. Mario must navigate the planet in a 2-D view to find all five Silver Stars buried. There are many Diggas that keep spawning, and Mario must use a Spin Drill to get inside the core of the planet and collect five Silver Stars to make the Power Star appear. Missions Digga-Leg's Planet In this mission, Mario arrives on the Starting Planet. He must find a Spin Drill to dig through the surface, and travel across the planet to reach one of the towers where a Luma awaits to be transformed into a Launch Star. Taking this Launch Star, Mario will land on the Drill Zone Planet, where he must find another Spin Drill to reach the high towers of soil, where he will find another Launch Star and also a Comet Medal. Mario then arrives on the Steel Ring Planet and take the Launch Star to go to the Dirt Tower Planet. On this planet, a single tower must be reached with the Spin Drill. Mario must first go through the hollow center of the planet and find the spot that leads to the tower. Mario takes the Launch Star on the planet to reach a Starshroom. Toad points to the plumber the next planet he will visit. Underneath the Starshroom, a Midway Point and Launch Star can be found underneath the spacecraft. Mario finally arrives on the Digga-Leg Planet where Digga-Leg resides. Mario must defeat Digga-Leg by damaging his glass cage orb using the Spin Drill. After the boss is defeated, the Power Star is Mario's own to collect. Enemies *Diggas *Twirlips *Goombas *Digga-Leg (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Drill Zone Planet *Steel Ring Planet *Dirt Tower Planet *Digga-Leg Planet Silver Stars Down Deep At the beginning of the mission, Mario will land on the Starting Planet and find it with a series of Cosmic Clones. There are also Piranha Plants that turn into Beanstalks when defeated. One of the Beanstalks leads to the Purple Cylinder Planet. After getting through the planet which has a series of drilling challenges, Mario will blast off a Starshroom with a Midway Point and Launch Star to go to the next planet. On the Square Planet (which is the next planet), Mario must utilize use of the Spin Drill and dig underground to find five Silver Stars inside. After all five Silver Stars are collected, they combine to form a Power Star for Mario to collect. Enemies *Cosmic Clones *Piranha Plants *Amps *Diggas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Purple Cylinder Planet *Square Planet Digga-Leg's Daredevil Run This mission is exactly the same as the first one, however, Mario will instantly land on the Digga-Leg Planet and has to defeat Digga-Leg with only one wedge of health. Enemies *Digga-Leg (boss) Planets Visited *Digga-Leg Planet Green Star 1 The player will redo the "Digga-Leg's Planet" mission. Mario should make his way to the Drill Zone Planet. Once here, he should go to the gated area and backflip onto the fence. Mario must carefully walk along the fence until he sees a small shadow of the Green Power Star. Then, he must jump or backflip into it and grab the Star. Enemies *Diggas *Twirlips Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Drill Zone Planet Green Star 2 The player will redo the "Digga-Leg's Planet" mission. This time, Mario must make his way to the Steel Ring Planet near where the Launch Star would appear. One may Triple Jump and Spin to reach the Star, or simply use Luigi's backflip followed by a Star Spin. Enemies *Diggas *Twirlips Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Drill Zone Planet *Steel Ring Planet Green Star 3 The player must redo the "Silver Stars Down Deep" mission. The final Green Power Star is located inside the Purple Cylinder Planet. It is located after the first corner that Mario digs through. It is recommended that Mario faces the farthest left so that he can be able to reach the Star upon exiting the dirt. Enemies *Cosmic Clones *Piranha Plants *Diggas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Purple Cylinder Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2